Reels are typically used to store, transport and protect electronic transmissions cable or other electric cable. The electric cable is wound around a drum of the reel within the well of the reel, and lagging is secured to the reel to enclose the well and cover the electric cable to protect the cable. Reels of electric cable are usually sold or otherwise distributed with electric cable components, such as, for example, connectors, hanger kits, hoisting grips, etc. The components typically may be stored in bags, boxes or the like apart from the reel or secured directly to the cable.